The Covenant
The Covenant is an official FeralFront frontboard Clan. Territory After the old territory was burned down by SkullClan, the Covenant were forced to move. They didn't go far — just below the cliff they once lived on. They stayed near their lake, close to snow-capped trees and lush pine forests. The meadow, though burned, is growing back to its original beauty. Prey is gradually returning to the forest and it is once again an able place to live in. There are several landmarks on the territory, listed below. Spirit Lake is one of the most defining characteristics of the Covenant's territory. It is at the bottom of the cliff and is said to be home to a spirit that possesses the powers of Sight, Telepathy, and Memory Manipulation. It uses these powers to see into whoever peers into the lake's heart and show them which afterlife they're currently destined for by reflecting those lands within the water's depths. The Cavepools aren't so much landmarks. They are two mysterious small pools, barely puddles, just one paw deep. The smaller pool reflects the sun and the stars outside, depending on the time of day, while the larger reflects the stars and is fed by leaking watern from the top of the cavern. The Arrowtree is a dead tree in the middle of a meadow. It got its name from the symbol of an arrow carved in it. It is a good meeting spot for training and hunting. The Ruins are an old Twoleg structure that stands in the middle of a pool on the plateau. A hole leads to an old room with a statue of the sun and the moon. It is connected to the tunnels in the cliff. This is certainly the most mysterious and intriguing place in the territory, with its secrets still waiting to be discovered. After searching for a suitable place to live, an abandoned cave with faded orange caveman paintings on the sides. Behind the cave are smaller caves, or holes in the rock that connect to the Covenant tunnel system. Each of the holes in the walls are dens for the covenant members to live in. In the middle of the cave is the freshkill pile. History The Covenant has a history that reaches before the vast majority of groups today, dating as far back as 2005. Many, many years ago, an old leader named Oakstar brought his Clan to the forest. This Clan was called StormClan. They were looking for their lost deputy, Firestone, and settled in the middle of WindClan's territory. Needless to say, WindClan weren't happy with this. The StormClan of old were nowhere near what they are like today. Their warriors acted like rogues, although they maintained a sense of nobility. Such behavior back then led to the creation of DawnClan, a combination of three Clans. StormClan combined its forces with the second incarnation of BloodClan (led by Cloudstar, Scourge's great-granddaughter) and SunClan (led by Ravenstar, who had been exiled from RiverClan after killing a cat in a bout of insanity). And while the ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and DarkClan fought, DawnClan grew stronger. Presumably due to their affiliation with DawnClan, plus the living-on-WindClan's-territory dilemma, they were almost wiped out by ShadowClan. Dragonstar, the leader at the time, joined RiverClan and became their deputy by the new name of Dragonclaw. Others who weren't killed in battle followed him to RiverClan. They would interbreed and produce descendants, and StormClan would gradually be forgotten. This all happened in June-July 2006. Seasons later, when Cougarstar was RiverClan's leader, he created a police force. And, by order of StarClan, he started enforcing the warrior code more strictly. However, when a rebellion in RiverClan's camp forced Cougarstar to repeal the actions, several cats, including Newdesires (the reincarnation of Dragonstar), Taintedstorm, Planetarygo, Revivalstar, Whipstar, and Clayfoot, plus other cats, broke off from RiverClan to restart StormClan. Cougarstar had received a prophecy of the return of StormClan, which went as follows: "StormClan lives in them. Remember, the one who sees through the eyes of the Dragon will split the river into weak streams, tainted of red." This time, they would follow StarClan and the traditional warrior code, a practice that has continued today through several leaders — Newstar and Taintedstar, Planetarystar, and Revivalstar and Whipstar. The name was changed from StormClan to The Covenant, a word that reflects the pact made between StarClan and its believers in the Clan. After Revivalstar's death succeeding a battle with PhantomClan, Whipstar became the sole leader of the Covenant. He eventually brought on a co-leader, Repeatingstar, but she has presumably disappeared. Fangstar became his next co-leader. Divisions to further enrich and build upon the skill set of the Clan's warriors have been created. Fangstar died, however, leaving Whipstar as the lone leader again. He organized an expedition to find their very original territory, under StarClan's words that by discovering their past, he can learn how to navigate the future. However, events causing the Dominion and DarkClan to declare war on them has brought his party back home. Upon his return, Whipstar immediately recovered the Covenant's neutral status with the Dominion and DarkClan, removed the divisions, and enacted other various changes. Whipstar died, leaving Minx to become the leader. When Minx fell inactive, the Council of the Stars demoted her, and promoted Masked Aema in her place. Masked stepped down to deal with family members, and Dragoondawn stepped up as the next leader. Dragoonstar, as he got his lives, was told "The Stars will fall and a new dawn will come as the guilds assemble." Troubled by these words, he went home to think on them. His birth name had been Dragoon that Assembles at Dawn, so the message must pertain to him. He decided that they must have meant for him to set up guilds, but to do this, he knew that they’d have to drift even more than they had from Starclan. So Dragoonstar set up a meeting to announce the new guilds, a change from proclan to neutral status, along with the announcement of his deputies, Pavel and Littlesteps. Littlesteps was eventually promoted to co-leader beside Dragoonstar. While the Clan has changed dramatically from their roots, they are still the same fierce, formidable Clan.